


Silver and Gold (an EXO x Harry Potter Crossover Story)

by dandelionparasols



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Fantasy, EXO Harry Potter, Harry Potter AU, M/M, exo hp, hp!au, kaihan, kailu - Freeform, lukai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionparasols/pseuds/dandelionparasols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a Metamorphmagus uses his abiilities to disguise himself and spy on Kim Jongin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kim Jongin and the Goblet of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Metamorphmagus. From the words meta, meaning 'change,' and morph, meaning 'shape.'
> 
> A Metamorphmagus is a witch or wizard with the ability to change his or her physical appearance at will, rather than requiring Polyjuice Potion or a spell like the rest of the wizarding population. They are extremely rare.
> 
> Metamorphmagi (pl.) can take a wide variety of forms, changing sex and age, potentially looking like anyone at all, or even just changing a part of their appearances, such as the shape of their noses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See author's note at the bottom of the chapter for clarification and other stuff. ^^

 

 

 

 

 

The number of Jongin's admirers increased dramatically after a small piece of parchment bearing his hastily-scribbled name, had come out of the Goblet of Fire. Not that he had ever gone completely unnoticed previously, but his admirers now include a steady following of girls—and boys, Taemin often reminded him—even outside of Hogwarts.

 

Even with his quiet demeanor, Jongin was simply hard to ignore. Yet, he knew that against the backdrop of the bunch of friends he had hung around with since first year, he was always last to be noticed. They were Hogwarts' most popular ones. There was Lee Taemin, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team—cocky, strutting around the hallowed halls as if he owned the place. Kris Wu was less showy, but only slightly, with a smug smirk made more expressive by his exceptionally attractive eyebrows. And then there was Kim Junmyeon, the first Slytherin Head Boy in years, who was sweet and uncharacteristically kind and chatty (for a person of his House, people said), and so was inevitably loved by everyone, especially the teachers. Oh Sehun was the youngest and most handsome, earning him his own admirers even if his stoic, unreadable facade made him unapproachable to anyone else whom he hadn't been long term friends with.

 

And then there was Kim Jongin, who surprised everyone by entering his name for the Triwizard Tournament in the first place, and then getting to be Hogwarts champion at that. The school had thought it would be Taemin, the devil Chaser on the Quidditch field; but Taemin didn't even put his name forward, even if he was the one to convince Jongin to give it a try.

 

As with every morning since the Daily Prophet had printed the interviews with the Triwizard champions, owls from all over Britain swooped down the Slytherin table to deliver all sorts of fan mail. Jongin paid them no heed, concentrating on his breakfast instead of a package of what looked to be the entire daily stock of Honeyduke's sweets. Kris grabbed at one of the Chocolate Frogs, turning to Jongin. "You don't mind, do you?"

 

Jongin shook his head. "Help yourself."

 

Kris groaned when the face of Ronald Weasley looked up from the Frog card and muttered how he already had six cards of  _him_. Junmyeon snorted before commenting about how Kris could be 17 years of age and  _still_  have a collection of Chocolate Frog cards.

 

The double-door entrance of the Great Hall burst open then, with Taemin strutting in, fashionably late as ever. He lazily raked a hand through his sandy-blonde hair as he sauntered to his friends, successfully making the girls he passed by, swoon at his presence. Upon reaching the Slytherin table, he randomly picked up a box from the pile of parcels, and guffawed when he opened it to release a horde of Charmed heart figures, each with wings like an angel’s. The hearts attacked Jongin’s face, planting kisses on every surface they could find, with puckered, protruding lips.

 

"ARRGGHHHHH! Get 'em off, get 'em off!"

 

Junmyeon jumped up from his seat and reached across the table to swat at the hearts, while Taemin and Kris only laughed, pointing at Jongin, as did the rest of the school. It was Sehun who pointed his wand, and on second thought, Charmed the winged hearts to go after Taemin and Kris instead. Their guffaws turned into a cacophony of " _OW_ s" and "RUDDY BLASTED BIRD HEARTS!" and "MERLIN, FUCK!"

 

When he and Jongin and the rest of the Great Hall had had snickers of their own, Sehun flicked his wand and the hearts went back to the box, the lid snapping shut.

 

"Whoever sent that should be locked up in Azkaban!" Taemin complained, wiping his cheek free of the sticky kiss marks.

 

"Funny how you should say that when you're the one who should've received that package," said Jongin.

 

"Which is  _why_  I didn't sign up for the Tournament, did I? What do I get for all the trouble? The prize is just an empty cup."

 

And prize money of One Thousand Galleons, too; but neither one of them needed that as heirs of wickedly rich Wizarding families.

 

Not noticing the way Jongin’s shoulders had slumped, Taemin proceeded to wolf down his breakfast and wink at a Ravenclaw fifth year on the other table. Jongin got up then, slinging his bag on his right shoulder and bidding his friends a quick _See you in class_ , before heading out the Great Hall and into the school courtyard. He stopped walking only when his feet had taken him a few yards away from the double-door entrance. That was when he let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

 

What was with him? Jongin knew, like everybody else, that Taemin deserved to be Hogwarts Champion more than he did, so why was he suddenly hurt at the idea now? If the other had not cunningly egged Jongin into trying out, he would have been content to watch on the sidelines and cheer for whoever was competing, instead of trying to survive the tasks. He was at least determined to prove the Goblet was right in choosing him, but as the date of the first task loomed over his head like a thundercloud, he was hopeless as to how to do that exactly.

 

His heart ached at disappointing the people who had been continuously sending him well wishes through fan mail. He didn't think he even deserved to have them as fans; maybe they only liked him because he was handsome. And even when people always said they looked alike, Taemin was still more handsome. What was he thinking dropping his name into the Goblet of Fire? He wasn't thinking, that's what happened.

 

Jongin's train of negative thoughts was interrupted by the sound of giggling from a band of girls, his fan club. Before they could approach him, however, he had made a decision to scuttle away and proceed to class.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

What irked Jongin most about his rising popularity was that people now had a habit of stalking him. Even in class, girls would peek into classrooms to wave, smile, wink or  _ogle_  at him, until the teachers would give them detention for loitering in the corridors. Some were even more bold by going up to him bearing gifts, all of which he politely accepted, before the gifts, unopened, were chucked into his trunk the moment he got back inside the Slytherin boys’ dormitory. If the gifts were food, he would instead give them to Taemin and Kris, who happily consumed just about anything, even with Jongin’s warnings that they could be spiked with Love Potion.

 

 

It was Professor Longbottom who had kindly warned Jongin of the possibility, telling him of how Harry Potter had almost eaten a box of chocolates laced with Love Potion. It turned out that Ron Weasley had eaten the sweets instead, and for a few hours, was smitten with the girl who sent the gift. Jongin shuddered at the thought of the same thing happening to him.

 

 

What probably made all the experience worse was the talking. People thought they were being discreet, but Jongin never needed Extendable Ears to hear what they were saying. It always came back to how everything was shocking, that Taemin should’ve been champion, that the other merely gave way for his best friend. For every day since he had been announced Hogwarts champion, Jongin had to endure the whispers following him wherever he went; today was no different.

 

He, Sehun and Junmyeon had been at the library, working on an 11-inch essay for Transfiguration, when he caught of someone mentioning his name. It was one of his fan club members. They couldn't see him because there was a bookshelf wedged between their table and that of the girls'. The girls spoke in hush tones; however, Jongin heard it plainly when they said they didn't think he was  _that_  interesting, but that it would still be nice to date a Hogwarts champion.

 

Sehun noticed Jongin trying to mask a gloomy reaction, so he said to just ignore them, while Junmyeon gave a wry smile.

 

Jongin tried to concentrate on the parchment in front of him, even dipped his quill into the ink repeatedly so as to try writing, but found that he was unable to stomach the chattering any longer. He gathered his things and reasoned to his friends that he was tired, and that he'd see them back at the Slytherin common room.

 

The girls' eyes lit up like Christmas had come early when he emerged from behind the bookshelf, but he simply ignored them like he usually did. Outside, however, there stood another band of babbling, giggling girls, who must have only belatedly realized that the object of their attention had been at the library all along. He broke into a run, not minding where his feet were taking him, but then the girls pertinently decided to make chase. And Sweet Salazar, were they persistent!

 

Groaning at how his legs could not have the speed he would probably take on a broom, he dashed up a staircase to put as much distance between him and his pursuers. Still, they tried to follow, sporting predatory looks and a Cheshire grin they almost looked like the witches portrayed on books made to scare Muggle children—the ones with crooked noses and warts on their faces. Jongin had in mind the image of a wailing Banshee, which spurred him to continue running, even if his body was starting to get tired.

 

When he had reached the seventh floor landing, he turned left on instinct and made to slow down, leaning a hand on the wall to steady his erratic breathing; but then—

 

“Where is he?”

 

“He couldn’t have gone far!”

 

“Let’s split up, maybe he’s just around the corner.”

 

Jongin mentally cussed at their doggedness, at the Goblet of Fire for spewing out his name, at Taemin who was the cause of all the mess he was in. He had closed his eyes and prepared to run once they catch sight of him again, when he heard someone  _psst_. He cracked his eyes open and frantically looked for the source, thinking his pursuers may have found him.

 

A girl with lime green hair waved at him, peeking from behind a door he didn’t notice had been there across the corridor earlier. She beckoned for him to come close and stuck her thumb towards the inside of the room.

 

Jongin didn’t move a muscle. He didn’t trust the girl, even though she looked slightly familiar. For all he knew, she was another one of the crazy fan girls luring him into a trap.

 

The girl blew at the fringe covering her forehead, but continued to motion for Jongin to come. Jongin simply shook his head. She sighed. “Alright, suit yourself. And don’t look now, but, your fan club has arrived.”

 

Jongin’s eyes widened as a shrill voice, so much like a Banshee’s shriek, declared, “There he is!”

 

He didn’t have a split-second to think twice as his body carried him towards the door, shoving the girl inside. “Move on, move on!” He figured he could deal with  _one_  mad fan girl instead of a  _dozen_  mad fan girls.

 

Jongin put all his weight into pushing at the door, stopping to catch a breath only when it closed with a thud. His bag fell to the floor as he bent to clutch at his knees, when he remembered his green-haired companion.

 

She sniggered at the sight of him panting. “I don’t normally let anyone else into my hideout, but I suppose you’re welcome to share for the time being.”

 

“Thanks,” Jongin muttered sincerely, only to shift ground with horror when she laughed evilly and let out her next statement.

 

“Oh, don’t thank me. You don’t know what you got yourself into, Kim Jongin.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

A/N: This is the same first chapter I've posted before, but with edits so that the story could flow more smoothly. From here on end, I intend to write better. ^_^

 

**For HP fans:**

  * Ron Weasley Chocolate Frog Cards!
  * Neville Longbottom is one of Jongin's professors!
  * The lime green-haired girl's hideout is a room at the seventh floor, left corridor! Which room is it, can you guess? :)))))
  * For non-HP fans who may be reading this one, you can ask questions if there is any HP reference you wanna talk about.



 

**Notes for non-HP fans:**

  * The **Goblet of Fire** decides the participants for the **Triwizard Tournament**. Any student aged 17 (the legal age by Wizarding standards) or older, may join by placing his or her name into the goblet (it really is a goblet, a huge one, with fire burning inside it). Once chosen, the student can no longer withdraw.
  * The **Triwizard Tournament** is an inter-school competition consisting of three sets of tasks meant to challenge various magical abilities. **A champion is chosen each from the three participating schools** —Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons Academmy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute (contrary to what they portrayed in the movies, the last two schools are coed).
  * Hogwarts has seven years of study for students divided into four Houses named after the school’s founders: Godric **Gryffindor** (house colors: scarlet and gold; house animal: lion), Helga **Hufflepuff** (yellow and black; badger), Rowena **Ravenclaw** (blue and bronze, eagle) and Salazar **Slytherin** (green and silver, serpent).
  * The **Chocolate Frog** is a type of sweet, which is Charmed to look and move like a frog, but is not really a frog. Each one comes with a collectible card of various witches and wizards, etc. Ron Weasley said that his greatest achievement was to be put on the card.
  * The **Daily Prophet** is the British Wizarding World’s newspaper.
  * The **Great Hall** is probably the largest room at Hogwarts. It’s where the students gather and have their meals. The hall has four long tables for the four Houses, and a table for the teachers and school staff on an elevated section at the end of the hall. The Great Hall’s ceiling is Charmed to look like the sky outside.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also reach me through https://twitter.com/oddmentblubber or http://peppermintfish.tumblr.com (send msg / Ask to Admin Luna). ^^


	2. The Room of Requirement

 

 

 

 

Even the lime-haired girl knew her plan was really bizarre, if not really creepy (okay, so maybe it  _was_  creepy); but she had to admit... there was something peculiarly comfortable about wearing a skirt. That was not even the best part, but it did easily make her forget about the fifty or so school rules she must be breaking. Not that she ever bothered with adhering to school rules, anyway (it must be a Gryffindor thing).

 

Now about the best part, she might have to thank Kim Jongin’s throng of fans for that. Actually, she needed to thank them for a lot of things, but really mostly due to them chasing the Hogwarts champion to the seventh floor. They must have looked like Dementors swooping in for their deathly Kiss; otherwise Jongin would not have allowed himself into a room which he seemed to have never been into, judging by the look on his face when she had initially made the suggestion.

 

She could not really blame the Slytherin’s mistrust. Slytherins were by nature suspicious—made more potent by their distinct sense of self-preservation. So generally, whether other people were sincerely offering a helping hand or not, Slytherins would be bound to think twice about accepting the help. There was also the fact that she could have easily been one of the fan girls rabidly chasing Jongin. Not that the lime-haired girl wasn’t a fan, by the way—it was just that  _she_  was a fan  _boy_.

 

Yep, that’s right. The lime-haired girl was biologically a boy, but now with lady parts!

 

Oh, how Lu Han thanked the particularly exceptional brand of magic running through his veins. It had skipped generations, this particular talent; so much so that his parents had forgotten that they even had Metamorphmagus blood in the family. They were reminded only when Lu Han had been born with jet-black hair, only to shock the entire Lu clan five seconds later when his hair colour changed to cobalt blue. By the age of three, Lu Han had a very large palette of colours to choose from, which he fondly made use of, making his parents dizzy with the frequency of hair colour change.

 

At the age of seven, Lu Han could replace his nose with a pig snout, amuse his grandparents with his tap-dancing acromantula legs, or scare his cousins by taking on the appearance of one of them and announcing he was the evil twin. Needless to say, Lu Han had been a pro at magically transforming himself, long before he was even allowed the use of a wand at eleven-years-old.

 

Things became more exciting when he had started to go to Hogwarts, even though there were certain restrictions. Knowing of the consequences of his abilities, the Headmistress had imposed limits as to his permissible appearance changes: No impersonating the teachers and school staff. No impersonating another student to take an exam in his or her place (well, what Professor McGonagall actually said was to _never impersonate a student ever_ ). And certainly no impersonating Harry Potter on Valentine’s Day or any other day of the year.

 

There might have been other things banned too, but nah, Lu Han was of legal age now. As long as he was not hurting anyone, he pretty much did whatever he wanted—or in this case, transformed into anyone he wanted. Still, he stuck to the non-existing kind of people to minimize the complications of affecting other people’s lives. (He had learned the hard way that the consequences to this were very, very dire indeed.)

 

Anyway, Lu Han was extra grateful for his Metamorphmagus abilities when he had thought of the idea of dressing up as and  _being_  a girl in order to spy on Kim Jongin. Why would he not? He could easily blend in with a swarm of giggling girls and ogle at this, dare he say it, magnificent specimen that had bewildered Lu Han ever since he was in first year.

 

And then there was the use of the pleated skirt—the liberating piece of clothing that he thought should be worn by blokes too, if the ease in which one can move while using it was enough reason, coupled with the reduced constraints for  _down there_  that trousers usually inflict. No one would accuse him of stalking, too, as every time he ventured out to set eyes on Jongin, it would be as someone else—a different  _girl_. More specifically, it would be as one of the  _seven_  different personalities—all girls—he routinely changed into.

 

So perhaps Lu Han’s plan was out-of-this-world-even-by-wizarding-standards and also grade O (Outstandingly) insanely creepy, and Professor McGonagall was probably going to hex his buttocks into the next century if she was to find out. But all he could think of was how it was bloody brilliant, because aforementioned magnificent specimen now stood in front of him—correction: her.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Jongin was looking at  _her_ , stumped and awfully shocked by the way his eyes had grown big and his jaw had gone slack, as he digested the words coming from the feminine voice.

 

_You don’t know what you got yourself into, Kim Jongin._

 

For the life of him, he could not flee or move a muscle, as if he had been put under the Full Body-Bind Curse.

 

The lime-haired girl sniggered. “Well,” she said, cocking her head to the side, all the while not taking her eyes away from the Slytherin. “Make yourself at home.”

 

Jongin watched her walk away and make herself comfortable on one of the cushions spread on the floor near the glowing fireplace. It baffled him when she plugged the ends of two white  _strings_  into her ears. He continued observing her as she pressed a button on a strange, white, rectangular object, and then proceeded to hum a melody he could not place.

 

Still, he did not budge from his spot by the door. After tearing his gaze away from her frame, Jongin tentatively scanned the room and realized he didn’t know where they were. The space looked like any other room that could be found inside Hogwarts, only that it was larger than most Hogwarts classrooms. Its contents also consisted of thingamabobs he could not recognize. Something was telling him that those were Muggle contraptions. He was unfamiliar with them but was smart enough to know they ran on eckeltricity? No, wait. Electricity. However, he wasn’t quite sure if Hogwarts even had electricity, so why were those Muggle objects here? And where was  _here_  exactly?

 

His curiosity and confusion somewhat dampened the dread he had felt in his gut earlier. Mustering the courage to speak, he directed his gaze towards the lime green-haired girl and asked softly, “What is this place?”

 

She turned to look at him and Jongin noticed how the corners of her lips were raised in a smile (less mischievously this time, but the mischief was still just there) that was so wide, her bare teeth were flashing so brightly. Yet if Jongin could have been blinded by brightness, it would have been by something else.

 

Jongin knew he was smart, and he would like to think he could come up with a variety of words to describe what he was seeing. Yet at the moment, the only thing his mind could process and zero in on were her doe eyes. That was the only available description of the orbs on her face: doe-eyed, bright, and in fact so captivating, he almost missed it when she replied, “It’s the Room of Requirement. We’re still on the seventh floor, if you’re wondering.”

 

The girl was still talking, but Jongin was lost now because suddenly he was feeling silly for having been quite afraid of her earlier. Not that anyone could have blamed Jongin, for she really had been laughing almost maniacally at him.

 

Nevertheless, something else entirely was stirring in his gut at the sight of her talking, at the glow on her face when she seemed to be talking animatedly about something he could not quite process anymore. Something about the room—the particular room they were in, the Room of Requirement she said?—having been mentioned in a book she’s read: _Hogwarts, A History_. How the room had special powers and that it gives the person whatever he/she needs.

 

_Special powers? What witch thinks of the description “special powers?”_

 

“The original room was destroyed during the Battle of Hogwarts, but now it’s functioning the same way again.”

 

The girl, by now Jongin had noticed that her necktie had the colors blue and bronze ( _Ah, so she was a Ravenclaw_ ), stared expectantly at him for an awed expression on his face, which should be there if he was listening properly to her explanation. He didn’t like the way she was searching his face, still sporting an uncanny grin that put Jongin on edge.

 

(He also didn’t like the way  _he_  wanted to study  _her_  face.)

 

He racked his brain for another question in order to get a grip on himself, and was secretly pleased when he could still come up with something. “So this room gives you whatever you need?”

 

“Mmm-hmm. Except for food, because you know, food is one of the exceptions to Gamp’s Laws of—“

 

“—Elemental Transfiguration. I knew that,” Jongin cut in irritably. Most of all, he didn’t like the way she was making him feel small, like a child. Jongin was an adult now, thank you very much. (And it was irrelevant how he felt like a scared little kid earlier when they had first spoken— _completely_  irrelevant.)

 

“The room also transforms itself,” she continued, ignoring the interruption. “For instance, it can turn into a toilet if you happened to be outside looking for one…”  She let her sentence trail off meaningfully.

 

When the implications of her statement settled, Jongin went wide-eyed and uncharacteristically embarrassed for a Slytherin. “Are you—I don’t need a toilet right now!”

 

The look on his face was indignant, which made the Ravenclaw girl burst out laughing, which served to make Jongin feel all the more indignant.

 

“I really don’t!”

 

“So you say,” she said, still half-laughing. “The thing is—whatever you require, this room can provide. And right now, what you need is a place in which to hide, correct?”

 

The Slytherin kept mum.

 

“So why don’t you put your buttocks on one of these cushions and just make yourself comfortable at least until we head out to dinner?”

 

Jongin still did not speak and made to glue himself to the room’s entrance. After another pointed look directed his way, however, he finally relented.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

An hour later, Jongin and the Ravenclaw girl made their way downstairs to the Great Hall for dinner. He realized that he still didn’t know her name. He didn’t have a chance to ask since most of their time together kept in the Room of Requirement was spent in silence.  _Semi_ -silence, Jongin reckoned, since the girl took to humming a tune every now and then while Jongin continued with his Transfiguration homework. She also went back to sticking the ends of the white strings into her ears, making Jongin think that whatever he had to say, she probably wouldn’t hear anyway.

 

As they neared the entrance to the Great Hall, Jongin was comprehending thanking her for inviting him into the Room of Requirement. If she hadn’t done so, Jongin would have been left to his own devices dealing with his rabid fans and only Merlin knows if he would have been able to get away from them. When he finally decided to turn to her, however, he was taken aback to discover that she had been staring at him—something that she had seemed to have been doing inside the Room of Requirement earlier too. The corners of his eyes had caught the action once or twice, but his mind dismissed it simply as a trick of the light.

 

Stopping abruptly, she smiled at him and pulled open one of the doors to the Great Hall. She motioned for him to go in first and mumbled, “See ya.”

 

Jongin carried himself inside, giving a brief but odd look at the fact that she had opened the door for him. He waited a bit for her to follow but was surprised when the door closed behind him. Confused, he opened it again and peered outside.

 

But the girl with the lime green hair was nowhere to be found.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are still errors to be corrected or if there is an awkward part in the story. Also, give me some love, will you? ^_^ I promise to update soon! (Just don't force me to make the Unbreakable Vow on this, lol)
> 
> Talk to me on https://twitter.com/oddmentblubber or peppermintfish.tumblr.com. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is cross-posted from my AFF account. Read here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1057049/silver-and-gold-an-exo-x-harry-potter-crossover-story-fantasy-harrypotter-exo-lukai-kaihan-kailu-harrypotterau


End file.
